Final Farewell
by Aislin-Black
Summary: Short Story...The Second War has ended and now Harry Potter must do the hardest thing he has ever done in his life. Say a final goodbye to his best friend. Please R&R tell me what you think!


So here's my first shot at a short Harry fan fiction. I have one long story in the works, Harry Potter and the Black Diamond. I'm on chapter three at the moment and it would be greatly appreciative if you could check it out and leave some feedback!  
  
Disclaimer~ J.K. Rowling is a genius.and let's just say I don't posses that kind of genius she has acquired. Therefore.all characters are copyrighted by Ms. Rowling.  
  
Harry knew this day would come. Knew the day would come when he would have to face him again. The young man let out a heavy sigh, knowing that what he was about to do, would be the hardest thing he was going to accomplish in his whole twenty-one years of existence.  
  
He walked down the long hallway, his fringe falling into his eyes. He pursed his lips and blew the bangs away from his eyes, before he put up a somewhat scarred hand up to his forehead, feeling the small lightening bolt scar off to the side of his forehead. He tried to tidy up his unruly black hair but he knew it would do him no good. He had inherited that same hair from his father. His long deceased father.  
  
Harry bit his lip and frowned at the same time. If it hadn't been for that damn prophecy that his old Divination teacher had acclaimed, he would still have parents, would still have a family and he wouldn't be here today.doing this.  
  
He looked up and saw a wizard a few years older than him. Harry nodded in acknowledgement and he saw the wizard look at him in amazement. Harry looked at his flaming red hair and freckles and knew his other half was running around somewhere.  
  
"I can't believe you came. he'll be so happy you arrived," the wizard said in a grim yet appreciative voice as he extended out his hand. Harry looked at it apprehensively before he reluctantly shook the older wizard's hand.  
  
"I think it's the least I could do.before he." Harry let his words hang. He couldn't believe he was about to do this. He looked back up at the wizard and surprisingly a tear rolled down his cheek. Harry gave him a discreet look of shock. Never in all his ten years of knowing this young man had he seen him this serious. He was always joking.always smiling and making up practical jokes with his brother.  
  
"He's in the back, with mum and dad.and everyone else. Hermione's coming too." Harry held up his hand to silence the wizard, putting his left hand up to his scar. The young man nodded and bid him entrance into yet another long corridor. Still rubbing his scar, Harry could hear the slight muffle sobs coming from the very depths of the corridor.  
  
"I can't believe it.I won't believe it. This is absolutely absurd! He cannot do this Arthur, he just can't!" a woman's feeble voice sobbed loudly. Harry could hear the other sniffles coming from the other members of his family, and he hung his head in shame. He couldn't believe he was doing this either.  
  
Harry appeared at the end of the hallway, a large group of people the majority of them with red hair, were looking into a sort of cage, all of them teary eyed at the captive inside. Harry gently cleared his throat and all seven heads looked up quickly. Harry closed his green eyes, the eyes that his mother had given to him.and now, he realized, he would never see in real life, how alike his eyes were to his mother. All because of him. Harry sighed deeply before he walked up to the family who moved away from the cage slowly.  
  
It wasn't really a cage really, but a jail cell.a jail cell that held the thinning figure of a person.he wasn't really a person anymore, but a shadow. A shadow of the person he used to be. There was no cheery reply from the figure inside as Harry leaned his head against the bars, looking in at the feeble creature. There was no sarcastic remark about how stupid and prissy the whole lot of them were acting. Harry could only hear whimpers and tiny moans escaping the shadow that was crouched in the farthest corner, his dirty, grimy hands protecting his head that was quickly losing its red hair.  
  
"Harry.s-so g-g-good of you to come. If he were in a r-right state, he would have been so h-h-happy!" an older witch, the captive's mother sobbed loudly as she fell into the arms of her husband. Harry nodded his head in commiseration before he looked at the rest of the family.  
  
There was the almost identical copy of the wizard Harry had met in the outer corridors. He too did not have his mischievous shine in his eyes, but a cheerless and saddened brown. There were also three wizards older than the one that stood before him. One of them, his tortoise rimmed glasses stained with tears although he held a sort of refined dignity about him. As if it was alright to be this upset. There was another one of them, his hands and parts of his face scarred and burned, some of his tears falling through the cracks and crevices in his face. Then there was the oldest. He still had that long red ponytail that his mother had always nagged him about and the familiar fang in his left earlobe. But his usual cheery demeanor was snuffed out by the coldness and emptiness the prison held. Then there was the girl. She was a year younger than Harry and her long red hair was tangled and not brushed. Her eyes were puffy and about as red as her hair, not a striking compliment to her chocolate brown eyes. She didn't meet Harry's gaze but looked straight passed him and into the cage where the almost inhuman crouched. Murmuring incoherent words to himself.  
  
"We'll leave you alone.D-don't do anything yet as I'm sure Hermione would want to say her goodbyes."  
  
"I'm already here," said a sad yet distinguished voice. Harry turned around quickly and saw a young woman standing in the middle of the hallway, an exhausted look on her face. He was surprised to see her. Harry hadn't seen her in a little of four years, not since they had graduated from school. When everything happened. Her hair wasn't bushy anymore but sleek and straight. Her brown eyes still held a bit of her swotty glare and he could see she had been crying for a bit because of the tear stains on her cheeks and her slightly puffy red eyes.  
  
"We'll leave you three alone. We've.we've already said our.g-g-goodbyes!" the older woman managed to choke out before the family of seven walked to join their other member standing out in the hallways.  
  
Harry watched as the young witch walked right past him and into the cell where the silhouette of what was once their best friend was now cowering. Harry walked to the opposite end of the room as he heard the young woman talk to him in his cell. He didn't know how he was going to do this.how he could muster up the courage to go into that cell to do what he had to do. He heard her break into sobs before she stumbled out of the room, tears flooding down her face. She gave Harry a slight nod.  
  
"I'll wait for you.we really should sort everything out." She explained before she walked over to a chair and sat down, holding her head in her hands drawing in shaky breaths.  
  
Harry stood up straight and rubbed his temples, preparing himself, prepping himself for what he had to do. He opened up the cell door and walked inside the coldness and hatred in the room overwhelming him.  
  
"Ron.Ron come here," Harry said to the figure in the corner in a coaxing voice. The thing was that what Harry was resorting to, calling his best friend a thing, lifted up its head and moaned softly.  
  
"What do you want?" Ronald Weasly muttered as he shot Harry a hateful look.  
  
"I came to say goodbye Ron.to tell you that.that what you did was horrible and I could never forgive you.not if you managed to do over fifty million good things.I could never forgive you for what you did. Do remember what happened Ron? The night you ran to him.the night my mentor was killed? Do you remember?" Harry asked his voice rising, the lump in his throat becoming more and more prominent. He watched as Ron looked away, saying nothing.  
  
"GOD DAMMIT RONALD WEASLY! DON'T BE A BLOODY COWARD! DON'T SIT HERE AND DENY THE MURDERS YOU WERE GUILTY OF FOUR YEARS AGO! BE A MAN RON AND ADMIT IT! ADMIT THAT YOU KILLED ALBUS DUMBLEDORE! THAT YOU KILLED HAGRID AND LUPIN AND MOODY! DON'T SIT HERE AND DENY IT BECAUSE I SWEAR TO BLOODY HELL I WILL KILL YOU MYSELF!  
  
I KNOW YOU SOLD YOURSELF TO LORD VOLDEMORT! I KNEW YOU WANTED MORE THAN TO JUST BE MY FRIEND! I SAW HOW IT PAINED YOU TO NOT HAVE THE THINGS I HAD AND I KNEW YOU WANTED MORE! YOU COULD HAVE BEEN GREAT RON! COULD HAVE BEEN A RUDDY GOOD AUROR BUT YOU THREW IT ALL AWAY FOR A CHANCE OF POWER! A CHANCE OF POWER YOU SURE AS HELL KNEW LORD VOLDEMORT WASN'T GOING TO SHARE!" Harry screamed as the figure coward into his corner.trying to push himself into the corner even more, to try and disappear completely.  
  
"I'm sorry," the figure cried barely above a whisper.  
  
"Well you know it's too late for saying you're sorry now. It was too late for you to say you were sorry when you told Voldemort about the prophecy.when you told him you could hand deliver me to his hands. He told me.moments before I killed him, that the proudest moment of your life was getting that.that thing put on your arm. Knowing that if your plan did in fact succeed you would be put right into his upper circle. You were a spy for that entire year Ron! You could have killed your family! But that didn't matter to you did it? What mattered was that you would be remembered.remembered for all the horrible, terrible things you did. It makes me sick to even look at you. I can't believe that you were once my best friend.that you were once the closest thing I ever had to a brother. And you betrayed me. You nearly got Hermione killed and I'm sure you wouldn't have given a rat's arse if she died even though I knew you loved her.deep down you loved her. But you didn't care! You didn't ruddy care!  
  
"I saw you stand there, while I was tied up, while you were killing Hagrid and Moody and Lupin.you were laughing. You were laughing as Voldemort laughed along with you and you both tortured Hagrid.tortured him until he was nothing short from crazy until you.you Ronald Weasly..killed him. And when he finally killed Dumbledore.right before our very eyes, you.you spat in his face and called him good for nothing. I tried to tell myself Ron.tried to convince myself that you were under the Imperious Curse.that you weren't really doing the things you were doing. And yet, when you told Dumbledore you were the spy.the mole inside Hogwarts.the person responsible for its destruction I knew. I knew you were acting of your own free will. And it sickened me. Even now, after Voldemort has been dead for almost five years I still don't know why I didn't kill you there. Didn't know why I just did away with you as you stared at all those bodies and laughed. But I thought to myself. Ron doesn't deserve to be killed among all those people.the people who had died for what they believed in, who had died fighting the good fight. They didn't deserve to have a coward and a tosser laying dead in their midst. I'd be an insult to their memories.  
  
"And as I sit here now, looking at how disgusting and how much of a low life you are, I know you deserve what you're about to get. You helped to kill so many people that I held dear to me, that you once held dear to your heart and I hope you suffer horrendously for it. I'm done with you. I hope those damn dementors give you what you deserve. Scum." Harry spat out as he rose to his feet and started to leave Ronald Weasly, the now doomed Death Eater, in his cell in Azkaban to sit and rot for the rest of his days, empty and hollow like a shell. He was worse than dead and it was no more than he deserved.  
  
Harry walked out of the cell and saw a now bawling Hermione sitting in her chair. He gave her a somewhat comforting smile before he offered her his hand. She looked up at him, sniffed, and then placed her hand in his. "Let's go have that talk," Harry said softly as they left the square room that had held some of the darkest wizards in the history of the wizard world.  
  
As the two were leaving the prison, heading for a medium sized row boat rocking in the ocean, Harry saw a single dementor float inside Azkaban prison, no doubt heading to that one jail cell to complete his obligation. As Harry got into the boat, he looked up at the barred window that held Ronald Weasly and he sighed loudly.  
  
"This is my final farewell Ron.My final farewell." 


End file.
